dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanguinite Dragon
The Sanguinite Dragon is an epic dragon of the Crystalline element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The sanguinite dragon has a heavy tail and can headbutt fiercely. However, its fangs are not sharp enough to leave painful bites and the horns are turned in such a way that they are not useful for fighting. Defenses The sanguinite dragon's sanguinite bubbles take most of the damage and pressure of most attacks. Even after, they have a skin of medium hardness. Other Abilities The sanguinite dragon can use the cold liquid of Mount Mashe to make even more things than just bubbles on itself. It can use it to make weapons, such as swords, though these break very easily. Breath Weapon The sanguinite dragon breathes breath with a very cold temperature that eventually hardens if the target stands in it for too long, encasing it in stone that makes it unable to move. Weaknesses The sanguinite dragon's bubbles can be broken easily with strong physical attacks. They also are very heavy and move slowly, and it requires a lot of energy to fly. Habitat Regions The sanguinite dragon lives only near Mount Mashe. Preferred Home The sanguinite dragon settles mostly in the inside of the mountain, where few humans have been. Sheltering/Nesting Sanguinite dragons build their nests out of hardened liquid. To make the roof, they collect liquid on the bubbles on their tail, hold it up, wait until it hardens, and pull their tail out of the roof. Diet The sanguinite dragon is a petrivore, and it eats hardened liquid (or sanguinite) and some other stones. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The sanguinite dragon is a strange dragon. They are friendly, but their definition of "friendly" is way other than ours: to be friendly, they slam each other with their heavy tails and encase each other in stone to make them come out. When they don't like you, they will do to you what "friendly" is to us. Social Order Sanguinite Dragons are overall common on the mountain. It is classified as "very rare" because the mountain is its only habitat. They live together as one large group. Relationship to Wizards Wizards usually avoid this dragon because of their strange interpretation of "friendly". When in a park Breeding What is required is a lodestone dragon, a mountain dragon, a lot of luck and even more patience. Habitats The sanguinite dragon can only be kept in any of the four Crystalline Habitats. How to care for From time to time, you must use Magmamancy to recreate the liquid to make the dragons collect it to grow their trademark bubbles. Favorite Treat Most dragons say Omega Squashes taste like rocks. Well, this dragon likes eating rocks. Life Cycle Mating When a male falls in love with a female, it makes something beautiful out of hardened liquid. This can vary from a small diamond-shaped rock to a giant statue of the female. Sanguinite dragons have lifelong mates. Birth The egg is laid with the bottom in the liquid pool so when the hatchling hatches it immediately has some liquid on its tail. The horns are not made out of sanguinite so those do not require liquid. Infancy The infant sanguinite dragon has much weaker muscles and thus does not collect new liquid as it would be unable to carry it. They are not raised by their parents but every adult dragon they meet help it with something. Adolescence An adolescent starts to collect more liquid. It no longer has to be helped out with everything. It can try to get a mate already, but not children. Adulthood A sanguinite dragon is considered adult at the age of 80. They are possibly among the most intelligent creatures in the Vale. Life Span Some sanguinite dragons can become 300 years old, but the average life span is about 120. History Discovery The sanguinite dragon was known for a long time by the Bleeding Mountain Locals but they all thought the wizards already knew about it. However, they knew nothing about it until Lithomancer Edmund Norgay climbed on the mountain to study the rocks, and found these dragons. Origin of Name The stones formed by hardened liquid was called Sanguinite, as "sanguine" means "blood" in several languages, and the mountain is known as the "Bleeding Mountain". This stone later became the namesake of the dragons. Magic Sanguinite dragons have the weakest relation to Crysalimancy of all Gemstone/Crystalline dragons, but can still generate gems in parks. They have a stronger affiliation with Magmamancy. Notable Dragons *Neverest (Edmund Norgay) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Crystalline Dragons Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe Category:Crystalline